A Different World
by chochise
Summary: A young Bo decides to take the General to school one morning, but he doesn't arrive there. This is a DukesBonanza crossover story.
1. Chapter 1

  
A Different World 

Summary: It was a peaceful day in Hazzard, or at least it began that way for the Duke family. A simple trip to town causes one of them to wonder about who he really is, and where he really is. This is a Dukes of Hazzard/ Bonanza cross over.

Chapter 1:

'**The blonde haired boy with the blue eyes, laying on his stomach on the floor is Bo Duke. He and his brown haired, blue eyed cousins, Luke and Daisy, who are sittin' on the couch, spend their spare time trying to beat the system here in Hazzard. Oh, Daisy is the girl, by the way. They all live with their Uncle Jesse, the family patriarch, on the family farm. He spends his time raisin' his three young'uns and makin' some of the best moon shine in Georgia. **

Getting up from his chair in the front room, Jesse Duke walked over and flipped off the TV set. "Alright Bo, time for bed."

"Awe come on Uncle Jesse. I ain't tired, and it's still early." The boy complained.

"Beauregard Duke, didn't we have a talk this afternoon?" Jesse asked, reaching over to the corner where he kept his hickory switch. Just earlier in the day he'd received a call from the high school principal tellin' him that his fifteen-year old nephew was in danger of failin' four of his subjects. Knowin' the reason was the boy was just goofin' off; Jessie issued one final warnin'.

Swallowin' nervously, Bo stood up from where he was stretched out on the floor. "Um… yes sir."

"And what did I tell ya?"

"That if'n I didn't straighten up, ya'd take a switch to me."

"So?" Jesse asked.

"So… I guess I better get ta bed." Bo said slippin' past his uncle, careful to keep just out of reach.

Now Luke and Daisy were older than Bo by five and four years, respectfully. Jesse noticed they were tryin' to hide their smiles behind the magazines they was readin' and wagged his finger at them. "You two'd do well to watch it. That is unless ya'll wanna join him in the barn."

'**Ya know, it'll be a miracle if'n there's a hickory tree left in Hazzard by the time Jessie gets those three raised.'**

The followin' mornin' arrived with dark clouds threatenin'. The smell of rain was in the air and the wind had already began to blow. Bo woke up before any of the others, havin' gone to bed two hours before 'em. He had been mad at his Uncle for sending him to bed like a child, just for not doin' good in school. He was grateful however for the fact that he had been able to watch his favorite show, Bonanza. It was more than just the show; it was the fact that he always watched it with Jessie. It had been a tradition of theirs since he was knee-high to a grasshopper. Bo smiled, thinkin' of what it would have been like to have grown up in those times. He imagined carryin' a gun, wearin' a cowboy hat and clothes and ridin' a neat horse, like Cochise. _'Maybe I could talk Luke into paintin' The General white with black spots.'_ he was thinkin' as he quietly dressed. Lookin' out the window, he frowned. _'Damn, Luke said I could drive The General today if'n it wasn't rainin'.'_ Lookin' over at his sleepin' cousin, he smiled. _'I'm gonna end up in the barn for long anyways, might as well make it worth it.'_

'**Do ya get the feelin' that boy just ain't got a clue?'**

"LUKE! BO!" Jesse called, passin' the boy's bedroom door. "Time to get up. Bo, I don't want ya late again for school."

"I'm up." Luke called, rubbin' his eyes and yawnin'. "Come on little cuz, time to get up." Not gettin' an answer, he turned his head to see the empty bed. Well now, ole Luke was afigurin' the boy was already up and adoin' his chores to get back in their uncle's good graces, so he crawled out of bed and got dressed.

"Mornin' sugar." Daisy smiled as Luke joined her and Jesse at the kitchen table.

"Mornin.'

"Where's Bo?" Jesse asked takin' his cup of coffee from Daisy.

"He ain't in here?" Luke asked.

"Well, if he was do ya think I'd be askin' ya where he was?" Jesse asked. The look on Jesse's face left ya thinkin' that he thought his intelligent oldest nephew could sure ask some dumb questions sometimes.

"Oh no." Luke said, jumpin' up from the table. Runnin' to the backdoor, he looked out. "I'm gonna kill 'em. Uncle Jesse, that boy is mine when he gets home this afternoon."

"Now, hold on just a minute there, boy. Just what did Bo do this time?" Jesse asked, though he had a sneaky feelin' he already knew.

"He took the car. I told him he could drive it IF it was NOT rainin'."

"That boy ain't old enough to be drivin' alone in the first place. And you know that Luke." Jesse stormed. "Get in the truck. I'm gonna take ya to get the car, then I'm gonna pick that young'un up after school myself. Ya'll be lucky if'n ya don't both end up gettin' my switch."

'**Do ya get the feelin' someones gonna lose some hide before the days over?'**

"YAAAAHOOOO!" Bo yelled as he soared over the creek bank. He had taken the long way to school that mornin' just to jump Dry Creek. Why that mornin' ya ask? Well cause Bo knew dern good and well that Luke wasn't gonna let him do it when he was along. "No…noooo." He called as the car hit to one side causin' it to go into a roll. The impact of the rolls caused the boy's head to bang hard against the steerin' wheel and then the bar behind the seat. Bo was lost to a world of darkness before the car came to a halt upside down.

'**As bad as the boys and Daisy hate to disappoint their Uncle Jesse, I don't think none of 'em woulda gone and done that on purpose… do you?'**

"I don't see the car anywhere, Uncle Jesse." Luke said starin' out the side window of the truck as they cruised the parkin' lot.

"Neither do I. That means the boy done gone and skipped school… again. I'm gonna tan the hide off'n 'em when he does get home."

"I ain't so sure. I mean Bo's bound to know you'd find out about it, so why risk it? Maybe he had an accident."

"Don't cha think we'd a seen 'em if'n he had?"

"Maybe." Luke said reachin' for the CB mic. "Think I'll holler at Cooter and see if he's seen 'em… This is Lost Sheep 1 callin' Crazy Cooter, ya got ya ears on?"

"Breaker one, breaker one. I might be crazy, but I ain't dumb. This is craaazy Cooter comin' at ya. What goin' on Lukas?"

"Cooter, ya seen Bo this mornin'?" Luke called into the mic.

"Naw, sure ain't. Luke this is a school day. Don't ya think ya might find 'em there? Ain't nothin' wrong is there?"

"Ain't sure. The crazy kid took the General this

mornin' knowin' he wasn't supposed to and it rainin'. But he ain't at school."

Frownin' and pushin' back the brim of his hat; Cooter pressed the button and spoke. "Don't reckon he done gone and got hiself inta some trouble do ya?"

"I sure hope not. I'm gonna backtrack and see if I see 'em anywhere."

"Gonna tell Uncle Jesse or let the kid live?" Cooter laughed.

Grabbin' the mic from his nephew, Jesse hollered. "He ain't gotta tell me. I'm right here."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that Uncle Jesse." Cooter apologized.

"And I ain't ya Uncle Jesse."

"Yes sir, Mr. Uncle Jesse. Ahhh… ya'll want me to go and have a look up toward Chocktaw Crossin'?"

"That'd be great, Coot… holler if'n ya find anythin'. I'm gone."

"Will do. This is Crazy Cooter, out."

The problem with CB's is that anyone can hear whacha sayin' and that's just what happened. Boss Hogg smiled around his cigar. "Roscoe. Roscoe! Get in here!"

"What is it, my little fat buddy?" Roscoe asked, snickerin'.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, you idiot." Hogg frowned. "You know Roscoe, if'n ya had half a brain…"

"I'd still be brainless?" Roscoe finished for him in a low voice.

"You'd still be brainless… Roscoe, I want you to get out there and find Bo Duke and arrest him." Boss continued as he sliced through his raw liver, he had every mornin' for breakfast.

"Ooohhh, ooohhh, gonna cuff 'em and stuff 'em." Ponderin' on it for a moment, Roscoe frowned. "Boss, just what do I arrest him for?"

"Because, Roscoe, he's drivin' that orange racin' car of his."

"Well, it is half his. Ain't like that's…"

"Roscoe, how old is that boy?" Boss asked, patiently.

"Ahhhh, ahhhh." Roscoe said, countin' up on his fingers.

Frustrated at his witless brother in law, Boss banged his fist on the table causing Roscoe to jump a foot. "FIFTEEN!"

"GOOK, gook, that's right little fat… ah that's right, he's fifteen. That ain't old enough to be out drivin'. That is lessen' o'course, Luke's with him."

"Well, ain't nobody with 'em. I know counta I heard Luke and Jesse talkin' to Cooter. They said that Bo done gone and run off in the car this mornin'. Now I want ya to go and find that boy."

"Boss, just why ya so worried about Bo?"

"Cause, numbskull, if'n we arrest him, then Jesse'll have to come and bail him out. Bail on Bo alone will be enough to keep Jesse from payin' his mortgage this month, then I'll get the farm." Boss said chewin' on the cigar, smilin' to himself about getting' rid of the Dukes once and for all.

'**Well if that don't put a run in ya pantyhose. Now, I don't know about ya'll, but derned if I don't smell a rat… or should I say a Hogg.'**

"Lost sheep 1 callin' Lost sheep 2. Bo, ya got ya ears on?" Silence was all that greeted them. "Come on Bo, quite shuckin' and jivin'. Ya know ya busted, so just head on back to the farm… Bo… Bo…"

"I don't like this Luke. No matter how much trouble that boys' ever been in, he ain't never hid from me. Exceptin' that time when he was five and he cut half of Maudine's tail off."

'**Now, if'n ya wonderin' who Maudine is, well, she's the Dukes mule. Can ya picture it, a mule that can't swat her on flies?**

Deputy Enos Strate was headin' down Ridge Runners Road agoin' bass fishin'. He'd finally talked Roscoe into givin' 'em a day off. Comin' around the curve he noticed a car off the side of the road. Pullin' up along side of it he noticed who it was. "Possum on a gum bush. That's the General." Jumpin' out of the car and losin' his hat several times, he approached hopin' that no one would be inside. Lookin' in the window, he saw his hopes were dashed. "Bo… Bo… can ya hear me?" Reachin' over to feel for a pulse, he was glad to feel the steady thumpin' in the boy's neck. "Hang on little buddy, I'm gonna get some help." Grabbin' the mic, Enos called out. "This is Deputy Enos Strate. I need an ambulance and a wrecker out at Dry Creek on Ridge Runners Road. I got a bad one out here. Please hurry."

Hearin' the desperate call Luke grabbed the mic. "Enos, this is Luke. Who had the wreck?"

"Luke, I don't know how to tell ya this easy, but it's Bo."

"How bad is it, Enos?" Luke asked takin' in the shock on his uncle's face.

"I can't tell fer sure, but he's unconscious. The car is upside down, Luke. I can't get 'em out."

"Enos, this is Roscoe. I'm behind the ambulance. We're 'bout ten minutes out. Hang on."

"Yes sir sheriff." Enos replied.

"Enos, this is Jesse. We just pulled out behind Roscoe. We'll be right there."

"This is Cooter. I'm comin' in the back way. Be there in three. I'm gone."

"Ya'll hurry up… please." Enos said, lookin' over to where Bo lay quietly.

'**A situation like that would plum make the fish quit biting.'**

The waitin' room was packed full, between the Dukes, Cooter, and the local law. All were waitin' to hear what the doctor had to say about Bo.

After nearly and hours wait, Dr. Pettigrew emerged from the ER to speak with the family. "Mr. Duke?"

"Yes, I'm Jesse Duke. How's my boy?" Jesse answered as he stood to talk with the man. His family and others, crowdin' close behind.

"I'm afraid it's quiet serious. You're nephew has suffered not only a broken left arm and leg, but also has sustained a serious head injury. He's in a coma. I've treated all his outer wounds, and they should all heal nicely. What bothers me is the fact he hasn't woke up yet. Only time will tell."

'**Now how come I knew that was gonna happen. I mean, how else ya gonna tie the Duke boys in with Bonanza? Ya wonderin' too? Well just stay tuned to see how this little situation plays out.'**

**This is my first 'Dukes' fan fiction. Please let me know what ya think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different World**

Chapter 2:

The day had started like any other on the Ponderosa. Once again, Little Joe Cartwright found himself ushered off to school while his older brothers stayed back at the ranch working. "Dang it all. I'll be glad when Pa let's me quit. Don't know why I gotta go to school no how." The fifteen-year old mumbled. As he rounded the curve in the road, Joe pulled Cochise to a halt and stared at the body that lay there. "Come on boy, looks like someone's hurt." Joe dismounted and let his pony's reins dangle trusting him not to wander off. Walking over to where the man lay, he carefully rolled him onto his back. "Cooch, it's a boy. Shoot, he can't be much older than I am." Grabbing his canteen off the saddle, Joe poured a little of the water onto his neckerchief and wiped the boy's face.

Bo could feel the coolness of the water and wondered for a minute if Luke was playing a gag on him. _'Luke?… No, he'd just dump the whole dang thing on me.'_ Slowly he opened his eyes, dazed as to where he was. The first thing that caught his attention was the face of Cochise as the horse leaned down sniffing him. "What the… where am I?"

"Welcome back, friend. You're on the Ponderosa." Joe smiled.

"The Ponda…what?" Bo asked as he sat up rubbing his head.

"The Ponderosa. It's my home."

Laughing, Bo said. "Yeah right, and I guess that'd make you Little Joe Cartwright, huh?"

"How'd ya know my name? Don't recall seein' ya around these parts before." Joe asked.

"Look fella, quite shuckin' and jivin' me. The only place ya gonna find the Cartwrights is on TV once a week."

"I ain't sure just what the heck ya talkin' 'bout, with all the shuckin' and jivin' and TV stuff. I think the best thing I can do is to take ya back to the house. My Pa'll know what to do." Joe said figuring the boy had really banged his head good.

"Luke put ya up to this?" Bo asked as he stood. He thought it was odd that the boy did look a lot like the man on TV. But Luke was good at putting together a plan._ 'Fine, I'll just go along with it. Shoot anythin' is better than gettin' a switchin' from Uncle Jesse.'_

"Don't know nobody named Luke." Joe said as he vaulted onto his horse. "Come on, Cooch can carry the both of us."

Bo mounted behind Little Joe and settled himself. "Say, where's my car?"

Turning in the saddle, Joe looked at Bo. "You're what?"

"My car… the General Lee?"

"Don't know what the heck ya talkin' 'bout. Where ya from?" Joe asked as he nudged Cochise into a steady walk.

"Hazzard County, Georgia." Bo said looking around at the landscape. He didn't remember there being mountains this close to home._ 'Luke musta had someone take me up close to Tennessee. There are some mountains there.'_

"Georgia? Long way from home. How did ya end up here in Nevada?" Joe asked.

"NEVADA!"

'**Yeah, I know. Betcha wasn't expectin' to hear from me. Bein' Bonanza and all, but shoot someone hadda follow ole Bo out here. That boy'd find trouble at a church picnic. Ya'll hang on, cause I got the feelin' things are about to get as crazy as a coon chasin' a hound up a tree.'**

Ben Cartwright was sitting at his desk going over the months accounts when he heard the sound of hooves on the hard packed dirt outside. Wondering which of the boys had forgotten something he stood and walked over to the door. Opening it, his anger rose at the sight of his youngest entering the yard. "Joseph, why aren't you in school, young man?"

"Now pa, I can explain. Ya see, I found this boy back on the road, out cold." Joe said, moving so his father could see Bo sitting behind him. "I couldn't just leave him there."

"Of course you couldn't, son. Why don't you bring him inside."

Bo slid off Cochise and stood in awe of the massive ranch house in front of him. "It's just like on

TV."

"Sorry son, what did you say?" Ben asked, placing his hand on Bo's shoulder.

"Pa, I think he hit his head. He's been talkin' bout some really strange things."

"Like what son?" Ben asked, concerned.

"Somethin' bout a TV, a car, and ah…" Joe paused. Then snapping his fingers he said, "Oh yeah, shuckin' and jivin'. Maybe he's tetched."

"Joseph, that is enough."

"Sorry Pa."

"Boy, Luke sure did go to a heap o'trouble doin' this." Bo laughed.

"Who's Luke?" Ben asked.

"My cousin. And I bet he got Cooter to help him."

"I'm sorry son, I don't know a Luke or Cooper." Ben said.

"Not Cooper, Cooter. Cooper is the newspaper guy back home." Bo said walking toward the house.

"Cooter… Cooter?" Ben asked looking at Joe, who just shrugged his shoulders and followed his Pa and the strange boy inside.

Entering the house, Bo was amazed at the size of it. He smiled to himself as he took in the scene he'd watched every week on TV. "Danged if this don't beat all. It looks just the same." Bo smiled as he turned to look at Ben and Joe.

"Son, can you tell me what happened to you?" Ben asked taking Bo's arm and leading him to the settee.

"Ah… sure. I think so anyhow." Bo answered sitting down. He waited until Ben was sat in his red chair and Joe on the coffee table. "Well, ya see. I got up before the others on accounta I got in trouble last night and hadda go to bed early. So that made me wake up earlier then them…"

"Them? Who? By the way what is your name?" Ben asked.

"Oh sorry. Bo Duke's my name, and the others are my Uncle Jesse, and Luke and Daisy. They're my cousins. We all live on my uncle's farm in Hazzard."

"That's in Georgia, Pa." Little Joe said winking at his father, convinced the boy had lost his mind.

"Georgia?"

"Yes sir. Well anyways, it was rainin' hard enough to make the ducks grab their boots. Now ole Luke had told me that I could use the General to go to school if'n it wasn't rainin' but seein' as how they were asleep, I sorta took him anyways. Boy, ole Luke's agonna be madder than a hound dog what done lost his possum." Bo laughed before continuing, "On the way to school, I decided to take the long way and jump the crick, seein' as how I was alone. Figured I was already in trouble anyhow so why the heck not. Well, when I landed, we started rollin' and that's the last I knew til I woke up here."

"Where is your horse now, son?" Ben asked, hoping the animal had come to no harm in the accident.

"Horse?" Bo asked.

"Yes, I believe you called him General."

Laughing, Bo shook his head. "Oh no sir. The General ain't a horse. That's me and Luke's race car."

"Car?" Ben questioned.

"See Pa. What did I tell ya. He's tetched." Joe insisted.

"Joseph, one more time and you'll be touched… by me." Ben stated firmly.

"Ah… yes sir. Sorry Pa." Joe said biting his bottom lip.

"Now, let me get this straight. You are telling me that you snuck away from home in a… car? Then you jump a creek and flipped it… in Georgia… this morning?" Ben carefully asked._ 'I think Little Joe is right, this kid is tetched.'_ He thought to himself. Standing, Ben motioned for Bo to stand. "I think it'd be a good idea for you to go and lay down for a little while. You can use the guest bedroom. It's over…"

"Don't bother yourself, sir. Ya lookin' a little pale and besides, I know where it is." Bo smiled as he walked over to the room that sat off the dinning area.

Joe noticed that his Pa stood looking at the door Bo had walked through with his mouth hung open. Tapping the older man on the shoulder, Joe asked. "Doc Martin, Pa?"

"Yes and make it fast, Joseph. That boy must have hit his head… and hard."

'**Did I hear the man call The General, a horse? Now wouldn't that put a clod in the buttermilk? An orange horse sportin' the rebel flag. Then again, it mighta come in handy when the Yanks took Atlanta.'**

"So that's his story." Ben concluded. He looked at the stunned faces of his older sons, Adam and Hoss, and Dr. Martin.

"Well, it's obvious the boy is just lying. He's probably run away from home." Adam stated.

"Maybe the boy jist has a wild imagination like little brother here." Hoss added.

"I think he's tetched." Joe said, looking over at his father.

"Well that is the reason I'm the doctor and the three of you aren't." Paul said, standing and retrieving his medical bag. "Ben, let me check…" He stopped when the door to the bedroom opened and out walked the boy in questioned.

Bo smiled as he joined them. Sticking out his hand to the older man he said. "You must be Doc. Martin. Nice to meet ya." _'Boy Luke really outdid himself.'_

Taking the offered hand, Paul smiled. "That's right, and you are Bo?"

"Yes sir." Looking over the doctor's shoulders, he spotted the other men. "Howdy, ya'll must be Adam and Hoss."

"I'm Hoss. Good to meet ya, Bo." Hoss smiled. "How'd ya know my name?"

"Why heck, everybody knows Hoss Cartwright." He answered, causing the big man to blush and drop his head.

"So, how old are you kid?" Adam asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fifteen, just a little tall fer my age."

"I'll say. Little brother here is fifteen too, and ya a good four inches taller than him." Hoss laughed.

"Bo, could you tell me if you hit your head in the accident?" Paul asked, motioning for the boy to sit.

"Don't rightly 'member. Good chance of it though, what with the steerin' wheel and the roll bar."

"Excuse me?" Paul begged.

"I said there was a good chance I coulda hit my head on the steerin' wheel or the roll bar."

"I heard what you said, but I don't understand what those items are."

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me. A steerin' wheel. Ya know the round thing you use to turn the wheels on the car?" Bo said lookin' around. Seeing the doubt in their eyes, he continued. "A roll bar? The metal bar that runs across the top of the car to keep it from cavin' in if ya flip?

Adam was the first to come back to reality, shaking his head, "Look kid, enough of this. Where ya parents?"

"They're dead. I live with my Uncle Jesse. Have since I was bout two." Bo said quietly. _"Danged if this guy ain't as bossy as the real Adam Cartwright. Luke done his homework on this one."_

"I'm sorry about your folks, son." Ben said shooting Adam a warning glare. "Now, if you'll just tell us where to wire your uncle. We'll get you home."

"Well shoot, just point me toward the phone and I'll give 'em a call. Luke's probably somewhere watchin' anyhow." Bo stated.

"The what?" Joe asked.

"The phone. Don't tell me ya ain't got one." Taking in the look on their faces, he sighed. "Ya pick up the receiver and put it to ya ear. Dial the number and then talk to the person on the other end?"

Leaning over toward Hoss, Joe whispered. "Told ya, he's tetched." Hoss nodded.

"Paul, I want you to give this young man a good check over. I want to know if he's hurt or if he's just making up stories." Ben stated firmly. "And for your sake young man, if you aren't hurt then you had better stop all this nonsense before you end up in the barn with me."

"But it ain't nonsense. I'm tellin' the truth." Bo declared standing. "And I don't need a doctor."

Ben looked down at the boy in front of him, "You will go in that room and let the doctor check you out on your own or Hoss will carry you in there, and sit on you if need be."

Joe reached out and touched Bo on the shoulder. "He means it, ya might as well just go on. Ya don't want this big ox sittin' on ya."

'**I don't know 'bout you folks, but I think ole Bo here would be better off movin' to town. Less barns around.'**

Meanwhile back in Hazzard; Jesse, Luke and Daisy all took turns sitting by Bo's hospital bed. It had been almost twenty-four hours since the accident, and still Bo hadn't woke up.

"Uncle Jesse, why don't ya head home for the night. I'll stay with 'em." Luke said patting the older man on the shoulder.

"Naw, but I will go lay down on the other bed for awhile. Ya wake me if he comes around." Jesse sat on the side of bed and looked at his nephew. "Luke, did ya find out what happened?"

"Ah… yeah… Seems Bo here decided to make the jump over the crick, and landed wrong."

"JUMPED OVER THE CRICK!" Jesse hollered.

"Now Jesse, don't go gettin' yaself riled. What's done is done. We all know how hard headed the kid is."

"Ya and look what it got him. I just wish he'd wake up."

"He will, don't worry. There is another problem though."

"What is it, Luke. Talk plain, boy." Jesse stated.

"Well, Enos tole me that Boss Hogg was havin' Bo charged with drivin' underage, speedin' and reckless drivin' when he wakes up." Luke explained.

"WHAT? Why that fat, marshmallow. Wait'll I get my hands on 'em."

"Stop and think on it for just a minute, Jesse. Bo was doin' all those things, but the only one he can prove is underage drivin'. Ain't no proof he jumped the crick, or was speedin'."

"But ya just said…"

"Yeah, and he was, but that's just cause I know my little cuz here. He'd done asked me about doin' it and I told him no."

"Don't ya come near me ya big ox…" Luke and Jesse looked at each other before rushing to Bo's side.

"Did ya hear that?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I think he's comin' around. Who was he

callin' a big ox?"

"Dunno, but it looks like he's slipped back under. It's bound to be a good sign. I'll get the doctor."

"**Maybe ole Luke and Jesse don't know who the big ox is, but me and you do, don't we? This plot's gettin' thicker than Jesse's crawdad bisque. Ya'll stick around to find out what happens next, ya hear."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Well doc, how's my boy?" Jesse asked.

"He seems to be gettin' closer to wakin' up. What he's doin' is dreamin'. Just keep a close eye on him."

"Thanks doc." Jesse said. Walking into the hospital room, he looked at the boy that lay so still. "Come on Bo, it's time to wake up. It's too quite without your trouble makin' agoin' on." Taking the boys hand he continued. "What made ya do such a durned fool stunt? Don't ya know how bad we'd miss ya if'n ya don't pull outta this? I love ya Bo."

'**Don't that just break ya heart? Now while Jesse had been talkin' with the doctor, ole Ben was adoin' the same.'**

"Well Paul?"

"Ben I can't find anything wrong with the boy. Other than his strange talk. You know; he was telling me about this thing called a tractor. Said all you do is get on it and plow the fields. Said you don't have to have anything pulling it."

"Paul, do you think the boy is…?"

"Tetched." Joe clarified.

"Joseph!"

"Sorry Pa."

"No Ben, I don't think it's anything more than an overactive imagination. Nothing you can't handle."

"Adam, why don't you and Hoss go into town and see if you can find out anything about him. Talk to Roy, maybe send a few wires." Ben requested.

"Sure Pa."

"Oh and get the boy some decent clothes. He can't go around looking like that."

"What about me Pa?" Joe asked, caught up in the moment.

"You get to keep Bo company for the day."

"Sure Pa, I kinda like hearin' all those crazy stories of his."

"Just keep in mind that they are only stories, young man. I want no trouble out of the two of you."

"Yes sir."

"See what did I tell ya. I'm finer'n frogs hair." Bo stated coming out of the room, tucking in his yellow shirt.

"Bo, come here son." Ben requested. Bo walked over to where they all stood. "Hoss, Adam and I have things to do today, but Joe is going to keep you company."

'**Now this was right up Bo's alley. A partner in** **crime.'**

When he saw Joe's mischievous smile, he gave his rebel yell. "YAAAHOOO! Well alright, let's go and find something to get into." He said as they walked to the door. Just before he walked through, Bo asked "Like to coon hunt, Joe?"

Joe looked at his family, scratching his head, "What the heck is a coon?"

'**Can ya believe this? I mean a fifteen-year old boy what don't know about coon huntin'. What's this world acomin' to? I betcha by nightfall, ole Joe will know all 'bout it, cause everyone knows those Duke boys are 'bout the best around at coon huntin'.'**

"Hey Bo, ya like to ride?" Joe asked as he brushed Cochise.

"Sure do." Bo answered. Looking at Joe he continued, "Say, when's the joke up?"

"Huh?"

"Come on _Little Joe_, stop playin' dumb. I know ya got a IQ higher than a turnip."

"I don't know what ya mean. What joke?" Joe asked.

"Look, that dog don't hunt. I know that Luke planned all of this to teach me a lesson, but dang. Enough is enough. I wanna go home."

"Bo, I really don't know a Luke, or what ya mean. No one is playin' a prank on ya." Seeing the confusion on Bo's face, Joe smiled. "Hey, tell me more about this car."

"What's to tell, ya know what a car is." Bo replied. Looking into the face of his new friend, Bo finally realized that, no, he didn't. "Don't that just throw ya hat in the crick, ya really don't know do ya?"

"No, cause if'n I did, I wouldn't have asked."

"Well, it looks like this." Bo said taking a stick and drawing a picture in the dirt. "Ya just get in it and drive."

"Where did ya get it from?"

"Me and Luke got the body in a junkyard and…"

"What's a junkyard?"

"Ya gotta be kiddin'. It's where ya go and get junk cars." _'Are these people tetched or what?_'

"OH, go on."

"Well we got it right after Luke got back from the Marines and…"

"Marines?"

"Ya know what, never mind."

"Bo, can I give ya some advice?"

"Sure Joe."

"Don't go around tellin' that story to no one, cause that likely to put ya in a hospital."

"Cute."

"Let's get these chores done real quick like and I'll take ya somewhere and show ya somethin' cute." Joe offered.

"A girl?"

"Yeah, down at the swimmin' hole. They usually go there about this time everyday."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get this done."

'**Do ya get the feelin' ole Bo is headed for even more trouble? Of course he is, he's a Duke ain't he?'**

"Shhh." Joe quietly whispered, putting his finger to his lips. He and Bo crouched down behind the bushes and watched as Mary Sue, Alice and Brenda splashed in the water. "Ain't that somethin'?" Joe commented.

"Awe heck, that ain't nothin'. Back home, the girls go skinnydippin'."

"They what?" Joe asked.

"Shoot yeah. I went with them once." Bo bragged.

"Ya did? Didn't ya get in trouble for it?"

Bo thought back on the time he was caught swimmin' with the girls and shifted slightly. "Yeah, Uncle Jesse wasn't none to happy 'bout it. He made it clear I ain't to do it no more."

Hearing the sound of hooves approaching the boys turned to see a man coming toward where they were. "Oh no."

"Who is that, Joe?"

"Sheriff Coffee. We can't let him find us, he'll tell Pa."

"Roy is the last one you need to worry about right now, little boy."

Turning around, the boys saw their worst nightmare.

"A…Adam, what ya doin' here?" Joe stammered.

"Tailing the two of you." He answered, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Bo, ya like havin' a tail?" Joe asked, his frustration obvious.

"Do I look like a possum?… Don't answer that." Bo replied.

Adam and Little Joe both looked at each other, then to Bo. "A what?" Joe asked.

"Never mind Joseph. Just what do the two of you think you were doing?"

"Ya gonna tell Pa?"

'**Now it was one thing when those Cartwright's didn't have a clue about coon huntin'. Guess these ole boys ain't never had none of Jesse's possum stew, with taters and carrots. Ummm… ummm… that's enough to make ya slap ya mama away from the table.'**

Back in Hazzard, things were goin' 'bout the same for the Dukes, with all of 'em takin' turns sittin' with Bo at the hospital. While Jesse was with 'em and Daisy was at work, ole Luke decided to take a walk out to the parking lot for some fresh air. "Double damn kiddo, why did ya havta jump that crick? I'd rather see ya eat standin' for the next few days, stead of seein' ya like this."

"Breaker one, breaker one, this is Crazy C. Any ya Dukes out there on the Hazzard net?"

"Yeah Cooter, this is Luke, come back."

"Glad I finally got ya buddyro. I just got the General fixed up. Want me to bring 'em over there?"

"Thanks Cooter."

"Ya all right, Lukas? Bo ain't worse is he?"

"Naw, he's about the same… I just wish the kid would wake up."

"Don't worry about that. He's too hard headed not to. We both know that. Just hang in there."

"Thanks Cooter, I'll see ya when ya get here. I'm gone."

"That's a big 10-4 good buddy."

'**Bet Bo wishes he was back home right 'bout now. He and Joe both look as nervous as a long tail cat in a room full of rockin' chairs.'**

"Come on Adam, ain't ya ever done the same thing when you were our age?" Joe asked, flashing one of his best puppy dog looks.

"Yeah, can't ya 'member what it's like to be fifteen?" Bo asked, copying Joe's look.

Dropping his head, Adam knew he'd been had. It was bad enough to fight against one of Little Joe's looks, but his little brother had already taught this boy well. Bo's face was the icing on the cake. "All right, this time. But if I catch either one of you at this again, I'll haul you straight to Pa, understood?"

"Understood." They both agreed.

"Now, get on those horses and get home before I let these young ladies watch you both get your backsides warmed."

Bo looked over his shoulder as Adam walked his horse in the opposite direction from the house. "Ya know Joe, that brother of yours is 'bout as irritating as a flea in a hounds ear."

"Ya outta have to put up with 'em for fifteen years. I can't have any fun with 'em always hangin' over my shoulder." Joe complained.

"What kinda fun ya talkin'? Cause I sure could use a beer right 'bout now."

"Yeah, me too, but I can't go to saloons yet. Pa'd have my hide."

"Shoot Luke's always takin' me to the 'Boars Nest'. He even gets me a beer."

"Just one?"

"Yeah, but see, I've learned how to handle my cousin. See once he get's ta flirtin' with some hot little number, I just sneak around and have what I want. Long as I don't get drunk he ain't got a clue."

"Hot little number? I don't think I say that in front of Pa. He don't tolerate disrespect, especially toward women." Joe stated.

"I got a feelin' ya Pa don't tolerate a lota things." Bo laughed.

"No truer words have ever been spoken, pal."

"Say is there anywhere close around here to grab a cold one?" Bo asked.

"In Virginia City. It's 'bout an hour from here. Don't tell me ya thinkin' on goin' in for a beer?"

"Why not? Look Joe, we could sneak out after they're in bed and be back before anyone misses us. I always wanted to go to 'The Bucket of Blood'."

"What if we get caught? Ya willin' to take the consequences?" Joe asked. He was all for the idea, but knew what would happen if his Pa found out 'bout it.

"Heck yeah, I mean how bad could it be?" Bo smiled.

"Pa's got a heck of a wallop on 'em. Believe me I know."

"What's he use?" Bo asked weighing his options.

"Belt."

"Well it can't be no worse than Uncle Jesse's switch. Boy can that man bring tears to ya eyes."

"Then we're on for the night?" Joe asked.

"YAAAAHOOO! We're on."

'**I don't know 'bout you folks, but I think those two just made a mistake. Now while Bo and Joe plot their night, let's check in on the family back in Hazzard.'**

"Any change, Jesse?" Luke asked.

"He's been a little restless, but he's still out." Jesse sighed. "Where ya been?"

"Just took a little walk. Talked to Cooter. He's got the General fixed, gonna bring it over here."

"That's good. Bo'll be glad ta hear it."

"Uncle Jesse, ya think it'd be all right if I went to the 'Boars Nest' with Cooter for a couple of hours? I just need a break from here." Luke asked.

"Don't see why not. I'll be here with Bo, you go and grab a beer."

"I'll drink a few soon as Luke starts flirtin' with all those girls." Came the soft voice from the bed.

Jesse looked from Bo to Luke. Poking his finger in the older boy's chest, he asked. "What was that all 'bout young man?"

"Ah… he must be dreamin' again." Luke stammered. _'Careful there kiddo or I ain't agonna take ya no more.'_

"Yes, well I'm only gonna say it once. If ya been takin' him there, it better not happen again… or else."

"Yes sir."

"Hey ya'll." Cooter called out. "I ain't buttin' in am I?" he asked seeing the looks that passed.

"No, we're through. You go and try to have a good time."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse. I'll be back soon."

"What the heck was that all 'bout?" Cooter asked.

Luke slipped into the driver seat of the General and looked at his friend. "Ya know, Bo can even get me in trouble while he's out of it. He said he gets a few drinks after I started flirtin'."

"He didn't… did he? Uncle Jesse heard huh?"

"Yup, and he didn't take to kindly to it. Guess I can't take the kid there no more."

"Sure ya can, buddy. I done tole ya the kid'll wake up soon and be pesterin' ya to take 'em."

"No Cooter, ya don't understand. Jesse would take his switch to ME if'n I did." Luke laughed.

'**Now don't that just pluck ya pinfeathers? Bo'd better wake up soon or he's agonna have everybody mad at him. Ya'll do realize this all started cause ole Bo here wanted to jump the crick? Ya'll hang on and see what happens next. Will things ever be back to normal in Hazzard?'**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Here's ya beer, sugar." Daisy said sitting Luke and Cooter's drinks in front of them. "How's that ornery little cousin of ours doin'?"

"Oh he's doin' just great… at gettin' Lukas here in hot water with Uncle Jesse."

"Huh?"

"Bo was dreamin' again and said that he'd get a few drinks once Luke here was flirtin'. Jesse like ta hit the roof." Cooter laughed.

"It's true ya know. Bo does help himself to a couple of beers while ya not watchin'." Daisy smiled.

"So that's why my tab is always so high. That little…"

"Now Luke, ya can't blame the kid." Cooter stated taking a drink.

"Why didn't ya tell me Daisy? I coulda stopped him."

"I figured ya catch 'em sooner or later and besides, he wasn't gettin' drunk or in trouble."

"Well, I will catch 'em the next time and when I do, I think I'll swat his backside right here in the bar." Luke fumed causing Cooter and Daisy to laugh.

'**Ain't it amazin' how much trouble those Duke boys can get into in their sleep… or when they're supposed to be asleep?'**

"Be quiet Bo. The last thing we wanna do is to wake up Pa." Joe whispered as they made their way down the tree just outside of Joe's room.

"I sure wish I had the General here. We'd be there in about ten minutes." Bo said as they saddled their horses.

"Sure ya ain't talkin' bout a bird? Sounds like ya'd havta fly to get there that fast."

Now it didn't take those two good ole boys long til they done hitched up the horses in front of the saloon. Bo couldn't believe his eyes as he walked inside with Joe. The saloon looked just like it did on TV, and now with the clothes Ben had got him, he looked like he fit right in. "Joe, why did ya Pa get me these things?" he asked pulling at the black scarf around his neck.

"So ya would look normal. Where did ya get those things ya was wearin'?"

"Store back home… why, what was wrong with them. Everyone in Hazzard dresses like that."

"Don't matter none, we're here so let's have that beer." Joe smiled as they walked up to the bar. "Two beers Sam."

"Little Joe, does ya Pa know ya here?"

"Would I be here if'n he didn't?" Joe asked innocently.

"Probably, but here's ya drinks. Who's ya friend?"

"Oh, this is Bo Duke, he's from Georgia." Joe stated, taking a sip.

"Nice to meet ya Sam." Bo smiled taking his drink.

"You too kid. Now I don't want ya'll causing no trouble in here, ya hear me?"

"Who us?" Joe asked.

"Yes you, I mean it Joe."

"We'll be good, Sam. Don't worry."

'**Now if any of ya out there believe that, I got some swampland in Tennessee I'll sell ya.'**

At first Ben Cartwright didn't know what it was that woke him from a sound sleep. Lying there, he heard it again. Someone was knocking at the door. Pulling on his robe, he glanced at his pocket watch and frowned. "Who in the world would be here at two in the morning?" he asked him self as he started out his door. Meeting up with Adam and Hoss, they exchanged looks before going downstairs. Ben was shocked when he opened the door to see Roy Coffee standing there flanked on the right by Bo and the left by his youngest, both boys worse for drink and sporting the obvious signs of being in a fight.

"Ben, I'm sure enough sorry to havta bother ya at this time of night, but I ain't got a choice." Roy stated leading the boys inside.

"What did they do?" he asked looking at the young men that stood with their heads down.

"Drinkin' ore the saloon and done got in a fight and busted the place up. I was gonna lock 'em up and come get ya, but Sam said he knowd ya take care of 'em and pay him, so I brought 'em to ya."

Sighing and nodding his head, Ben knew there was no need to deal with it tonight. Both boys were far too drunk to comprehend. Taking Joe by the arm he turned him toward Adam. "Adam, take him up to bed. Joseph, we'll discuss this in the morning." He added, giving the boy a hard swat as he released him to his brother. "Hoss, take Bo up to bed. Bo we'll also discuss this in the morning." Once again adding a hard swat to the boy's backside.

'**Kinda makes ya wonder what that fight was all about, don't it. I betcha those boys ain't got a clue either, but I bet they think twice about it come mornin' when it ain't just their heads ahurtin. Well while the boys are sleepin' it off let's check in back home in Hazzard.'**

"Come on Lukas." Cooter said strainin' to pull his friend inside the ranch house. "Ya know ya could help me here just a little."

"I-I gotta go b-back to the hos… hospital." Luke stammered, leaning heavily against Cooter.

"I don't think that'd be a good idey, buddyro. Uncle Jesse'd take a switch to ya if'n he saw ya this drunk."

"But I gotta be with… with Bo. He needs me."

"Yeah he does, but he needs ya sober, Luke. Now come on let's get ya to bed so ya can sleep it off."

"Bo ain't gonna make it is he, Cooter." Luke whispered as he lay back on the bed.

"Now ya listen here Luke Duke. I don't wanna here that kinda talk outta ya again. Of course that boys gonna make it. He's as hard headed as his cousin." Cooter smiled.

"Don't let Daisy here ya talkin' like that 'bout her." Luke giggled as he passed out.

Cooter looked down at his friend and shook his head. "Bo ya gotta wake up for he goes crazy. Come on kid we miss ya."

'**Kinda strange how life works ain't it. Both the Duke boys have done gone out drinkin' in a bar, been dragged home and passed out. Ain't it funny that no matter how far apart those boys are they just seem to always find the same trouble.'**

Now no matter how long ya sleep after a drunk, mornin' still seems to come way too soon. Especially when ya facin' an angry man like Ben Cartwright. Joe eased open his bedroom door and silently went into Bo's. "Hey Bo, ya awake?"

Grabbin' his head, Bo squinted his eyes open. "Well I am now. Whacha want, Joe?"

"We better get on down for breakfast. Pa's already mad enough at us."

"Yeah, I kinda got that idey last night. Where did he get off swattin' me for anyway?" Bo asked, sitting up.

"While ya here, he's responsible for ya. I doubt that was the only one we're gonna get either." Joe replied.

"Oh no. Shoot, I'd rather face a pack of hungry

ky-otes than face ya Pa."

"Yeah, me too. But we better get to movin'. Get dressed and meet me in the hall. We'll head on down together."

"You got it buddy."

'**While the boys are gettin' ready to go face Ben, let's check back in at the farm and see just what kinda shape ole Luke's in this mornin'.**

"LUKE! Get up outta that there bed right this minute." Jesse yelled.

"Ohhh." Was the only reply, as Luke rolled over on his stomach coverin' his head with his pillow, "Please don't yell."

Now, this was a mistake on Luke's part. He had learned a long time ago never to turn over and leave his backside exposed to an angry Uncle Jesse. But the hangover he had kept him from openin' his eyes so he didn't see the switch the man was totin'. Luke felt the bed move as his uncle sat down beside him, but thought nothin' of it. That is until he felt the first stingin' swat.

"Uncle Jesse!"

"Don't ya even think of movin' boy." He said bringin' the switch down a second time. "What in the name of all that's good was ya thinkin'?"

"Please, Uncle Jesse, don't."

"Don't what?" Jesse asked, swattin' him again. "Don't tell ya how disappointed I am in ya right now?" SWAT. "Or how I have enough to worry 'bout right now, with Bo?" SWAT "That I sat there half the night wonderin' where ya were?" SWAT. "That I called Cooter this mornin' to make sure ya was alright, just to find out that ya was here sleepin' it off?" SWAT.

"I-I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse." Luke whispered the tears from his fear over his baby cousin finally comin'.

Hearing the sobs from his oldest nephew, Jesse knew there was more behind what had happened than just a little too much fun. Rubbing Luke's back he asked. "What is it son. I know that switchin' didn't hurt that much, and I know that somethin's been a eatin' at ya for awhile now."

With his head still turned to the wall, Luke softly spoke. "I'm scared Uncle Jesse."

"Of what?"

"What… what if Bo don't wake up? I-I don't wanna lose him."

"Come here son." Jesse said, rollin' Luke over toward him. Pullin' him into a tight embrace, Jesse continued. "We can't even think like that. Bo's gonna come around. You mark my word. That little cousin of yours is as stubborn as a mule with a migraine. He ain't gonna give up and he don't need you givin' up on him."

"I ain't Uncle Jesse. I just wish he'd hurry up and wake up. I miss him pesterin' me all the time. Besides…" Luke paused. Lookin' up at his uncle, he smiled. "When Bo's up and around I don't get my tail switched."

"You deserved that one young man, and don't think I won't do it again if'n ya need it."

Rubbin' his backside, Luke nodded. "I know ya will."

'**Ain't it amazin' how Uncle Jesse always knows the right things to do or say. It's no wonder those three are proud to be Dukes.'**

"Ya ready Bo?" Joe asked as they met in the hallway.

"Yeah, I reckon, but danged if I don't feel like the fox that's done got caught in the hen house."

"Wish I was that fox." Joe stated.

"Huh?"

"Well the fox is lucky, he'd just get shot… Let's go."

'**Now seein' those ole boys walkin' down the stairs, you'd a thought they's on their way to face the firing squad. So they was shocked when Ben wasn't there.'**

"Mornin'." Joe said.

"Yeah, mornin'." Bo added.

"Good morning, boys. How are you feeling?" Adam smirked.

"Yeah, you two young'uns don't looks so good." Hoss stated.

"We're alright for now… where's Pa?" Joe asked.

"Well, he said to tell the two of you to finish your breakfast… then join him in the barn." Adam said, looking from one boy to the other.

"T-the barn?" they both asked.

"Yep, and he ain't too happy boys. Why'd ya'll havta go an' mess up like that last night?" Hoss asked.

"Adam, Hoss, it was my fault. Dang it, I talked Joe inta comin' with me last night. I go to the bar back home all the time with my cousin Luke. And my cousin Daisy works at the Boars Nest. Just didn't see no harm in it." Bo declared.

"That's very commendable of you to take all the

blame Bo, but Joseph has a mind of his own. He knows how I feel about this and he knows the consequences of his actions. Don't you Joseph?" Ben said as he stood just inside the kitchen doorway.

"Yes sir." Joe said softly.

"Would you care to tell Bo just what the consequences are for a fifteen-year old boy that sneaks out of this house and gets drunk at a saloon that he is not allowed to be in, in the first place?"

Swallowing hard, Joe mumbled, "A tannin'."

"What was that Joseph?" Ben asked.

"A tannin' sir." He answered looking at Bo.

"That's right, and since you are my responsibility for the moment, Bo. You will be treated the same as Joseph. Is that understood, young man?" Ben asked.

"Ah… yes sir. I guess so."

"Let me ask you this son. How would your uncle handle this?"

Glancing over at Little Joe, Bo cleared his throat. "Um… well sir, he'd take a switch to me."

"Then you do understand why I'm doing this?" Ben questioned.

"Yes sir." Bo sighed.

Ben looked at the faces of the two young men that sat with their heads down and almost gave into his desire not to punish them. He glanced at Adam and knew his oldest son could see his distress over the problem. Steeling himself for what had to be done, he spoke. "If the two of you are through with breakfast we need to take a walk to the barn."

"Yes sir." Both boys said, standing to follow Ben out the door.

'**Now if that ain't enough to make ya loose ya appetite, nothin' is.'**

Entering the barn, Bo and Little Joe waited for Ben to join them. They watched as he closed the door behind him and walked over to where they stood. "Boys, I'm not going to say anything else about last night, other than you both knew what you were doing was wrong. You deliberately disobeyed me. I will not tolerate this. You both will be restricted to the ranch yard for the next two weeks and after we're finished here, you will spend the day in your rooms." Ben said, pulling his belt from his trousers.

"Yes Pa."

"Yes sir."

"Joseph, you have been in here more than enough to know what to do, son."

"Yes sir." Joe said, as he bent slightly placing his hands on the saddle stand.

Ben doubled he belt in his right hand and raised it up before bringing it down across Joe's bottom.

Joe winced and gritted his teeth, trying to keep from crying out over the pain and embarrassment. After about the tenth lash, he couldn't keep from it. "I'm sorry Pa… please stop."

"I have to make sure you understand this is not to happen again, son." Ben said, bringing down the belt again. He hated this more than anything but new he had no choice.

"Pa… please." Joe sobbed.

Lashing the belt three more times, Ben stopped. Rubbing his baby boy's back he pulled him into a tight hug. "I love you son, and I only want to keep you safe. Do you understand that?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Pa." Joe whispered into his father's chest.

"All is forgiven, son. The slate is clean. Now I want you to go to your room."

"Yes sir." Joe said. Walking past Bo he saw the fear in the boys eyes.

Joe wasn't the only one that saw the uncertainty in the dark blue eyes. "Bo, son?"

"Y-yes sir?"

"Let's get this over with. Lean against the saddle stand."

Bo did as Ben instructed and braced his self for the tannin' to begin. Like Joe, he tried his hardest not to cry. It wasn't long until he was unable to hold it back. "I'm so sorry. Please, don't."

Ben held firm and finished out the tannin' as he had with his son. Done he rubbed the young man's back telling him all was forgiven. Seeing the tears that fell, Ben opened his arms, offering comfort.

Bo wanted nothing more than to feel safe and loved and fell into Ben's embrace. "I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't have talked Joe into going."

"Bo, it was Joe's choice to go. He knew what would happen if he was caught. I don't blame you anymore than I do Joe. You were both wrong."

"Yes sir." Bo smiled up at Ben.

"Now young man, I want you in your room until dinner."

"Don't reckon you'll let me skip it huh?"

"No son, you will be at the table as will Joe."

"Yes sir."

"**If'n I was them boys, I'd be hopin' ole Hop Sing didn't forget to re-stuff those pillows. Sounds to me like them boys is gonna need 'em. Ya'll stick around to see what happens next. Will life ever return to what passes as normal in Hazzard… or on the Ponderosa for that matter.'**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Bo laid awake thinking 'bout what had happened that mornin' in the barn with Ben. He knew he had been in the wrong and had deserved what he got, but still it made him mad. He felt like he was old enough to make the choice of goin' to the saloon if he wanted to. Shiftin' around on the bed, he was soon reminded that he was the only one that felt that way. _'Dang that man's got a strong arm.' _Smiling, he figured, _'Shoot, surely I ain't gonna get caught twice in a row.'_ Gettin' up from the bed and dressin' quietly, he eased open the bedroom window.

'**One thing can be said for those Duke boys is that they're as stubborn as a Missouri mule. You'd think a hangover the size of Atlanta and a sore behind would be enough to stop him… but then again we are talkin' 'bout Bo… ain't we.'**

Easing around to the front of the house, Bo was careful to be as quiet as possible. He wanted nothin' more than to wake Little Joe to go with him but figured he wouldn't be able to talk him into it, least not this soon. Grabbin' the nearest limb of the tree he swung out. It was no sooner than his feet left the roof that he heard the limb began to crack.

'**Ya ever noticed just how high that there roof is? I got a feelin' this is gonna hurt.'**

Ben and the boys were awaken by the sound of Bo's scream as he fell to the ground. Runnin' out the door they saw the still form lying just beyond the hitchin' post. "Adam, send one of the hands for the doctor." Ben ordered as he rolled Bo over. Hoss gathered the boy up in his arms and moved him inside.

It wasn't long until they heard Doc. Martin drivin' up in his buggy. The Cartwrights waited downstairs as he attended the young man. After nearly a half-hour the doctor joined them. "Well Ben, he's had a nasty fall."

"Yes, no doubt sneaking out again to go to town. I guess that discussion we had this morning wasn't strong enough."

"Is he gonna be alright?" Joe asked.

"Well, he's unconscious right now. We won't know anything until he wakes up."

"So we just wait?" Adam asked.

"That's all we can do."

'**Do you get the feelin' like ya done been here before? It's a good thing those Dukes have such hard heads.' **

Luke walked into the hospital room later that day with Jesse, feelin' as nervous as the only chicken in the barnyard with the preacher comin' for supper. He smiled sheepishly at Cooter and Daisy.

"How ya feelin' buddyro?" Cooter asked.

"As useless as a milk bucket under a bull."

As Jesse and Daisy talked to Bo, tryin' to get some response, Cooter walked over to where Luke stood. "Ya head hurtin' much?"

Rubbin' the back of his neck, he smiled at his friend. "Among other things."

Getting' the message, Cooter let out a low whistle. "Sorry 'bout that, but I couldn't lie to Uncle Jesse."

"I know that. Besides, we talked a little. Made me feel better 'bout things."

"Good. Ya had me kinda worried last night."

"NOOOOO!"

Turning to the bed, they all saw that Bo was thrashin' around dreamin'. "Bo… come on son, open ya eyes." Jesse softly ordered.

They watched as slowly the boy opened his eyes for the first time in three days. "Hey kiddo." Luke smiled.

"What happened?" Bo asked.

"I want you to think about it son and tell me if you remember anything." The doctor said as he moved to the side of the bed.

Bo closed his eyes and thought back to the last thing he remembered. Realizing what had happened; he slowly reopened his eyes and looked only at the doctor. "I… ah… wrecked the General."

"The General?"

"Yes sir, mine and Luke's car." He answered softly.

"Can you tell me how the accident occurred?" the doctor asked.

Jesse noticed that Bo was stallin'. "Go on Bo, we already know what happened. Now tell the doctor."

"Yes sir." Bo said and told the doctor all 'bout how he had taken the car when he wasn't allowed to and jumped the creek he been told not to.

"All right young man. I want you to try and rest. If you're doing alright in the morning you can go home." The doctor said patting the boy on the leg. "I'll leave you with your family."

"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse." Bo said, lookin' at the covers instead of the man that raised him.

"Look at me, son." Jesse ordered and waited until Bo did as he was told. "We'll discuss all of this later, when you're better. For now, you just do as the doctor said and rest."

"Yes sir."

"You sure had us worried, sugar." Daisy said kissing the boy on the cheek. "I'm so glad to see those pretty blue eyes again."

"I am sorry I worried ya. I didn't mean to."

"I gotta get on back to the garage." Cooter said as he walked over to the bed. "You stay in that bed and do as ya told for once, ya hear? I don't wanna hear ya done gone an tried to jump from this buildin' to the next."

"See ya Cooter." Bo said and watched as his friend walked out the door.

"Come on Uncle Jesse, let's go and get some coffee while the boys talk." Daisy said takin' her uncle's arm.

"I'll be back in a little while, Bo. Luke, ya let me know if'n he gets out of that there bed."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he don't." Luke said, as he watched them leave. Turnin' back to his young cousin, he could see the boy wouldn't look him in the eye. "What's a matter, Bo?"

"I'm sorry Luke. I shouldn't of took the General, not an it rainin' like it was."

"No you shouldn't of."

"I shouldn't of tried jumpin' the crick neither."

"No you shouldn't of."

Looking up at Luke, Bo sighed. "I guess ya really mad at me ain't ya?"

"I was scared." Luke replied.

"Why?"

"Bo, look at ya. You was hurt bad. Hell, ya been outta it for three days. Why wouldn't I be scared?" Luke stated hotly. Seeing the boy drop his head again, Luke sat down on the edge of the bed. "Bo, look I'm sorry I yelled, but I thought I done lost ya. That's somethin' I don't think I could stand."

"I'm sorry I scared ya so bad, Luke."

"I know kiddo. I'm just glad ya gonna be alright."

"For now anyways." Bo said frowning.

"Huh?"

"Guess I'm in a heap of trouble, ain't I?

"Oh yeah, little boy, but it'll havta wait til ya better." Luke stated, wincin' at the thoughts of his encounter that same mornin' with Jesse.

"Uncle Jesse's pretty mad, huh?"

"Yep, and he ain't the only one you gotta worry 'bout.

"But Luke…"

"Don't you 'but Luke' me, boy. You took the General knowin' it was wrong, and then went and tried jumpin' him, knowin' I done told ya not to do that. Don't ya think I have a right to be mad?" A nod of the boy's head was the only answer. "If it wasn't for the fact ya got a cast on that leg of yours I'd turn ya over my knee right now."

Bo's head shot up as he took in the look on his cousin's face. "You wouldn't do that… would ya?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Luke asked.

"Cause Uncle Jesse's already probably gonna whip me."

"They ain't no probably to it. I am gonna take my switch to ya, just as soon as ya better." Jesse said walkin' back in the room with Daisy. "But ya disobeyed Luke too, so I'll let him decide on if he wants to whip ya tail too."

"Yes sir."

'**Poor ole Bo just can't win fer loosin'. Maybe if he'd just hit his head again, he could show up on Walton's Mountain. Then he could hang out with John Boy. Seems to me he never did get in no trouble.'**

"Sugar, can I ask ya somethin'?" Daisy said comin' to place her hand on the boy's arm.

"Yeah."

"What was ya dreamin' 'bout?"

Rememberin' all that had happened, Bo looked at each of them and shook his head. "Ya wouldn't believe me if'n I told ya."

"Try us anyways." Luke said, sittin' carefully on the edge of the bed as Daisy and Jesse sat in the chairs.

"Alright." Bo said as he began his story. "Well, that's just about it." He finished. "I told ya, ya wouldn't believe it."

"Well, it makes sense if ya think on it." Luke said standin' and walkin' around to the window. "See, Bonanza was the last thing ya watched that night, so it stuck with ya."

"But it all seemed so real. I'm mean right down to the way they all acted."

"Well, I think Bo here needs to get some rest tonight, so he can come home tomorrow." Jesse said pullin' the blanket up around his nephew's shoulders.

"Luke, will ya stay with me?" Bo asked, softly.

"Course I will." He answered. Turnin' to Jesse, he continued. "And I'll bring 'em home in the mornin' if they let 'em leave."

"Fine, if ya think ya can get 'em in the General." Jesse said.

"It's fixed?"

"Yeah, Bo, Cooter fixed 'em up good as new."

'**Sure 'nough the next mornin' the doctor let Bo go home. He spent the month gettin' over his broken arm and leg which was none to easy on any of 'em seein' as how he couldn't even use crutches. Finally the day came that the doc declared 'em fit as a fiddle.'**

Drivin' back from town, Luke looked over at Bo. "How ya feel?"

"Better without those dang casts. They was startin' to itch somethin' fierce."

Thinkin' back on what had happened, Luke decided that one way or the other he had to make the kid see he was to listen to what he told 'em. He thought of how close they had come to loosin' the boy. His mind made up he turned down the road that led to the pond. "Where ya goin'?"

"I gotta somethin' to do before we go home." Luke said pullin' the General over. "Come on." He continued as he climbed out of the window.

Bo shrugged his shoulders and climbed out to join his cousin. He limped over to where Luke stood leanin' on the hood of the car. He watched as Luke took out his knife and opened it. "Whacha doin'?" he asked.

"It's time to finish somethin'." Luke said, walkin' over to the nearby tree.

Bo watched as his cousin reached up and cut a long thin limb from the tree and began to clear it of any leaves. It was then that he realized what Luke had meant. "Luke?"

"I told ya, ya had this comin' when ya was better. Well ya better now, so let's get this behind us." He said walkin' toward his baby cousin.

"Ain't there some other way? Come on Luke, ya ain't really gonna whip me with that… are ya?"

Smilin' at the boy, Luke took hold of his upper arm as he propped himself on the hood. Pullin' Bo across his left thigh, he said. "Now come on Bo, why else would I go to the trouble of cuttin' the dang thing if it wasn't for whippin' ya tail. Now hold still."

"Luke, don't do this. I promise I'll do like ya say from now on." Bo begged.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it, but I wanna make sure." Luke said as he popped Bo's behind with the switch. After ten lashes, he stopped, still keepin' the boy across his lap. "Ya gonna do as ya told now?"

"Yeah."

Poppin' him again, Luke asked. "Where's ya manners?"

"Yes sir… I promise, I will."

Luke pulled Bo up and held him by both arms, lookin' at him. "Bo, I want you to understand that I only tell ya what to do cause I care 'bout ya. I don't wanna loose ya kid. Ya know we're supposed to start runnin' Uncle Jesse's shine soon, and I need to know ya gonna listen to me."

Sniffin' back the tears, Bo looked up at his older cousin, "I know and I'm sorry… really sorry 'bout what I did. Please don't be mad at me no more."

"I ain't mad at ya. As far as I'm concerned, everythins' forgotten." Luke told him.

Smilin' Bo asked. "Luke, can I drive home?"

Shakin' his head, Luke laughed. "As long as ya stay away from the cricks."

After easin' down in the seat, Bo started the car. Turnin' to look behind him he spotted somethin' on the backseat. Pickin' it up he smiled.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Just a gift from a friend." Bo said, as he hung the black neck scarf around the mirror. Givin' a rebel yell to match his cousins, they headed for home.

'**Well I hope ya'll enjoyed the trip ya took along with me and Bo to visit Virginia City and the Cartwrights. But for now, I guess things have returned to what passes as normal here in Hazzard. Ya'll come back now, ya hear.'**


End file.
